


Fluffy Apologies

by Marzipan1870



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Bottom Merlin (Merlin), Consort Merlin (Merlin), Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Top Arthur Pendragon/Bottom Merlin (Merlin), We hate Uther Pendragon here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marzipan1870/pseuds/Marzipan1870
Summary: Arthur and Merlin come to terms with their mutual, but slightly different views on the late king, Uther Pendragon.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 154





	Fluffy Apologies

The sun sunk low on the far off horizon as Merlin worked tirelessly in front of his work table. The potion before him bubbled aggressively as Merlin dropped another ingredient into the pastel pink concoction. He mumbled the recipe like a mantra under his breath as he wiped sweat from his brow with the back of his gloved hand. Potion making was tedious hard work, but Merlin wouldn’t have it any other way.

He was nearly finished when he heard the thundering approach of the last person he wanted to see right now. The door slammed open, revealing his king and lover Arthur who he wasn’t exactly pleased with at the moment. “Yes Arthur?” Merlin drawled as he focused all his attention exclusively on the task in front of him.

“Where the bloody hell have you been Merlin?” Arthur barked as he strode into the room, stopping a few paces behind his husband.

Merlin sighed. “Where do you think I’ve been?” Merlin questioned as he gestured plainly at the instruments in front of him. 

Arthur narrowed his eyes at the obvious sarcasm and swiftly spun Merlin around by his hips. “I don’t appreciate the sass Merlin,” Merlin rolled his eyes as his eyes darted back to the slowly changing potion. “Look at me!”

Merlin obeyed while reluctantly willed the boiler off with a flash of his golden eyes. “What do you want Arthur?” Merlin said without a trace of emotion in his voice.

“We need to talk. You’ve been avoiding this - me all day!” Arthur said with a growl behind his voice, his grip on Merlin solidifying.

“I don’t see much to discuss since apparently my opinion doesn’t matter either way.” Merlin spat with much venom in his tone.

Arthur’s temper flared, but he beat it back. “I didn’t mean to say it like that, I just don’t want to hear anymore rubbish about my father.” Merlin’s spine stiffened at the mention of Uther.

Merlin shook his head while chucking lowly. “You honestly still refuse your father any wrong doing after all he did? All he put people like me through?”

“I never said that!” Arthur’s voice began to climb in volume, but did Merlin back down? Certainly not.

“He was an awful person and I refuse to let you celebrate his stupid Uther appreciation day without acknowledging how awful he truly was.” Merlin huffed as he winced slightly at the iron grip on his hips. “Why can’t you admit that?”

Arthur was livid. He knew his father wasn’t all good and he never viewed him as such, but he had found it hard to lose the past respect he held for the late king. He knew Merlin was right, but he never liked admitting defeat and that is exactly what caused this morning’s fight to spiral out of control. “Shut up Merlin for five fucking seconds and listen!”

“No, not until you admit that your wrong on this one! I’ve let you win in the past, but not this time! I refuse-“ Merlin was abruptly cut off by Arthur as the king pressed his lips firmly to his. The sudden change in atmosphere caused Merlin’s magic flare sending a few books clattering to the floor with several loud thuds. His eyes widened as his hands instinctively gripped onto Arthur’s shoulders. He tried to decide wether to give in or shove away the warm sensation of Arthur against him, but before he could decide the king pulled away.

“Listen to me, Merlin just shut up for a moment and let me speak!” Arthur panted as he glared back into Merlin’s dazed stare. “I don’t think my father was a good person, not anymore. Don’t put words into my mouth! I swear you are the most infuriating person I have ever met,” he grumbled, his puffs of breath ghosting over Merlin’s face.

“I - I don’t...” Merlin trailed off as his Arthur’s glare rivaled his own.

Arthur sighed heavily as he let his head drop onto Merlin’s shoulder, exhaustion and yearning for his lovers touch overtaking his dwindling rage. “Just stop talking,” Arthur grumbled as his hands released Merlin’s hips in favor of his arms holding the sorcerer in his embrace. Merlin nodded slowly as his hands released Arthur’s shoulders from his vice grip and moved to gently drap his arms over the latter’s shoulders.

Silence closed over the fuming couple, the potion completely forgotten as they released all tensions from their bodies as they held each other close. Arthur could hear the rapid beat of his husbands heart against his chest, it helped keep him grounded even at the worst of times and it was currently working extremely well. His rage was completely forgotten as he moved back slightly to press his forehead against Merlin’s, their eyes meeting in a silent passionate clash of emotions.

“I’m sorry,” Merlin mumbled. “I shouldn’t have reacted like that, you didn’t deserve that.”

Arthur shook his head slightly as he held Merlin close. “Your reaction was to be expected, especially with how fiercely I defended my father. It does sound like I idolized him in that moment and that is far from the truth.” Arthur muttered. Merlin nodded as their mouth’s drew slowly closer overtime, so close at one point that they shared the same air. “I’m just trying to say-“

“Just kiss me you prat.” Merlin uttered breathily before pulling the king into a breathtaking kiss. Arthur didn’t object in the slightest as he kissed back into the feverishly captivating kiss, letting his mind fall blank and his thoughts focus souly on the man before him.

His duties could wait, Merlin could not.


End file.
